True Colors
by Kino Lita
Summary: Ella sonrió y se quedo comida mientras lo abrazaba, el quería ver esa sonrisa mientras se preguntaba si ¿alguno de sus hijos tendría el cabello negro de su madre ?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic: True Colors

Autor: Kino_lita

Fandom: card captor sakura

Claim: mei lin/syaoran

Tabla: COLORES

Color : azul

Advertencias: card captor sakura no es mia ,escribo esto para la comunidad mision_insana ,si la pareja de este fic te desagrada por favor cierra la ventana

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Azul

Últimamente a Meiling todo cuanto quisiera le era concebido , tal vez era suerte , tal vez era el pago que recibía por parte de la vida después de todo lo que había tenido que experimentar ,después de el y su prometida Sakura .

Anteriormente aquella palabra sonaba como la mas hermosa de todas, esa era la palabra que todos en su familia usaban al nombrarla " Meling la prometida de nuestro hermano" e incluso ella se presentaba así ante todos , ahora con todo y que la actual prometida , le simpatizaba , no podía evitar sentir un pequeño dolor, acostumbrarse aun estado de animo normal no era algo que se le diera bien , pero lograba pasar inadvertida por todos , al menos hasta ese fin de semana

Ella se había acostumbrado a la idea de ser "alguien mas " en la vida de Syaoran , y algo que la ayudo a hacerlo era que el vivera muy lejos , sin hacer contacto alguno , poco a poco se estaba recuperando , olvidando pero …

Su voluntad fue puesta a prueba , al verlos llegar a ambos tomados de la mano , en un principio mantuvo la calma y después observo un rayo de luz color azul

Parpadeo un par de veces y se dio cuenta que su cabeza le dolía, se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, seguramente se desmayó debido a la impresion

-¿estas mejor?-dijo Syaoran acariciando su mano

-ella no soy yo, nunca sere yo ¿verdad ?

-no quiero que lo seas Meiling

-¿y por que tiene puesto mi anillo de compromiso ? - dijo molesta

-¿era tuyo ? -preguntó el chico sonriendo

-es mío

-a ti no te va el azul , a ella si

-a ella tu no le vas-mientras lo fulminaba con la miraba y alejaba su mano de la de el

-¿y a ti si ? Dijo syaoran ampliando su sonrisa obligando a Meiling a sonrojarse

-nunca supiste combinar nada

-quiero aprender , lo haré mejor esta vez

-no juegues conmigo , estoy harta

El acaricio su cabello y luego suspiró

-ya estoy muy grande para los juegos

-mentiroso

-Meiling aun podemos …..

-te casaras con ella-susrurró para si misma

-quizás no lo haga

¿Qué se proponía ? ¿disfrutar sus últimos días de libertad con ella ? Si era así , ella estaba en la total dispocision para hacerlo aunque fuera la primera y ultima vez


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic: True Colors

Autor: Kino_lita

Fandom: card captor sakura

Claim: mei lin/syaoran

Tabla: COLORES

Color : **negro**

Advertencias: card captor sakura no es mia ,escribo esto para la comunidad mision_insana ,si la pareja de este fic te desagrada por favor cierra la ventana

Gracias a : KOTOKO -CHAN , HIME , SAKURITA, LUNA52, ,SANDRA , RANMA KUN7, KUNO SEMPAI , KARINA NATSUMI Y BELLAYEDWARD4EVER ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE EL FIC GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**NEGRO **

**Syaoran no se arrepentía de estar en esa habitación un par de días antes de su boda , no sentía ningún remordimiento a pesar del terrible daño que pudiera causarle a los 3 , era en vano que se prometiera así mismo que esta seria la ultima noche que pasaría con ella . De nada valía la pena mentir , Meiling le gustaba, fin de la discusión y tal vez de lo único que se arrepentiría alguna vez será de no haber estado a su lado mucho tiempo antes , por que había desperdiciado muchas oportunidades para estar con ella y se enteraba de lo agradable de su compañía justo cuando estaba a un paso del **_"acepto" _

**Tenia que reconocer algo, en otros tiempos no hubiera considerado la posibilidad de serle infiel a Sakura y menos con Meiling y no por que no la considerara atractiva si no por respeto hacia Sakura y justo ahora ya no le interesaba cuidar sus actos , bien sabia que en el momento en el que Touya y Tomoyo se enteraran de la traición tan grande en la que había incurrido , Touya con mucho gusto lo mataría por haberse atrevido a dañar a Sakura aunque era mejor así , era mejor que el se hubiera dado cuenta de que con tan solo ser su novio se encontraba aburrido , de que aunque tardaría un poco en dejarla de querer , algo había en Meiling para amarla mucho mas ,Meiling no era una chica que te inspirara ternura y sobre protección en cuanto la veías , Meling te invitaba a mantener tu distancia, eran totalmente distintas y tal vez estaba volviéndose loco por dejar a Sakura Kinomoto , una de las chicas mas nobles y hermosas que hubiera tenido el gusto de conocer , pero así el lo quería, si Touya venia y le vaciaba una pistola , que lo hiciera por que no estaba dispuesto a hacerle tanto daño a la joven , quería causarle los menores males posibles y desearle solo lo mejor **

**-¿tu conciencia no te deja dormir Syaoran ? Preguntó Meiling aun con los ojos cerrados **

**-tu no me dejas dormir -contestó el **

**-¿Por qué ? **

**-¿crees que puedo dormir teniéndote a mi merced ?**

**-creí que después de lo de hace un rato lo único que harías seria dormir **

**Meiling se acomodo junto a Syaoran luego murmuro **

**-duerme un poco ,antes de irte **

**-¿no puedo quedarme contigo ?**

**Ella sonrió y se quedo comida mientras lo abrazaba, el quería ver esa sonrisa mientras se preguntaba si ¿alguno de sus hijos tendría el cabello negro de su madre ?**

**nota: si , muy corto pero bueno el que sigue sera mas largo , lo prometo **


End file.
